


Hallowed Halloween

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Other, Party, Pranks, Treats, Tricks, night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Very out of season Halloween requests.
Relationships: Charlotte Daifuku/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, X Drake/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	1. Having a killer time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer, Night In, and Romance.

“This is lame.” you sighed looking out the window at the pouring rain. “We won’t even get trick or treaters with this weather.” You had looked forward to this all week. You had all planned to go out drinking but you didn’t fancy going out and getting soaked, so the whole thing had been called off. 

“I’ve got a treat for you,” came Killers voice from behind you. Turning round you saw the sofa had plenty of cushions and a blanket, the coffee table was covered in halloween treats and all of your favourites. Killer was setting down a bunch of dvd’s by the television, still in his halloween themed outfit, an orange t-shirt that was a little too tight but that just added a nice 3D aspect to the jack o'lantern face on the front and black jeans instead of the blue ones. “I ordered take out too, sorry I forgot about the pumpkin.” he hummed scratching the back of his head,

“That’s okay,” you smiled crossing the room to him, wrapping your arms around him resting your head on his well chiseled chest “there's a perfectly good pumpkin right here” you teased, making his cheeks flush.

“Well a cute witch needs a pumpkin,” he grinned, pulling your hat over your eyes “sorry we can’t go out. You make the cutest witch.” he added, taking your hand like a ballerina and spinning you around letting the frilly witch dress with the spider lace flare out, resting a hand on your lower back he dipped you, leaning to meet your lips in quick kiss, this time making you blush. You swatted his chest playfully.

“There will be other Halloweens and besides I think a night in will be nice for a change,” you said with a smile, sitting on the sofa building a wall of cushions around you “Kid’s really loud when he’s drunk.” Killer nodded in agreement 

“He’s been whining non stop about the rain.” Killer knelt down to his pile of dvd’s “We have a while for food, did you want to watch a film?” he looked up from his horde of dvd’s to see you well cocooned in blankets and cushions “comfy?”

“I’m missing my pumpkin but other than that yes: suitably.” you said wiggling your feet which at this point were the only thing that was free “What are our film choices?”

“Killer Tattoo, Killer Nun, Killer of Sheep, Killer Klowns from outer space, Killer Shrews…”

“Did you pick all the films with killer in the title?” you asked not bothering to hide the smile growing across your face. 

“No! I have others. Texas chainsaw Massacre, Mountaintop motel Massacre, Mardi Gras Massacre..” Killer stopped when you burst out laughing, a pout evident on his lips.

“How about Killer Shrews..that sounds fun.” you offered still trying to stifle your laughter. Killer sighed, set the dvd up and moved over to the sofa where you opened the wall of blanket for him. He smiled knowing that he had been relinquished to being the little spoon, not that he minded. He sat down and swung his legs up onto the sofa leaning back against you. Within seconds of being laid down your fingers were already playing with his hair “your hair is so soft~” you cooed happily, running your fingers from the front of his head. “Princess hair~”

“Comfy?”

“Extremely.” you replied, nuzzling his hair. Shuffling to get comfy as the movie started. “Oh black and white...are those dogs...in shrew costumes?” you asked in bewilderment,

“Old film.” he offered in response. There was a sharp knock at the door, Killer moved too quickly to jump off the sofa getting his foot tangled in the blanket sending you both tumbling from the sofa in an avalanche of cushions. You couldn’t help but laugh loudly as Killer squirmed to free himself of the blanket.

“Take out’s here.” you replied, kissing his nose reclaiming all the blankets. “Go forth my pumpkin fetch sustenance!” Killer chuckled lightly and bowed dramatically before heading to answer the door. 

Halloween’s at home weren’t so bad afterall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go watch Killer Shrews. It's really funny.


	2. Light of the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kizaru,Friend and Party

Halloween was your favourite holiday and tonight was going to be interesting. It was your first time at the marine headquarters for such an event, you were always away somewhere. You were just finishing off the final touches to your outfit when a merry knock came from your door “Just a minute!” you called popping up the collar to your dramatic vampire cape and hurried to the door. “Kizaru?” you were shocked to see him here “why aren’t-” it took you a moment but you realised what he was wearing, a floral bright red shirt, with painted tattoos on show, a stuck on beard and drawn on eyebrows pointed in a deep frown “is that the fleet admiral’s shirt? You stole his jacket too?!” your jaw could have hit the floor. That was a risky costume.

“Hmm, it’s fine.. Sakazuki isn’t here.” Kizaru chuckled slowly “Besides. Halloween is scary, right?” he added, 

_ Talk like that could get a man killed.  _

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Why are you here anyway?” 

“Ohh, I need you for a trick. It is Halloween after all.” Kizaru grinned, producing a bottle of glue from his pocket. Your eyes narrowed at the bottle “It’s fine, come with me.” not like you had much of a choice and followed your friend down the corridor, knowing that trouble was going to follow sooner or later. You gasped at the room he led you too. 

“Tell me Kizaru- do you have a death wish?” you asked watching Kizaru push open the fleet adirmal’s office door. He beckoned you in with a playful smile,

“Ohh, it’s only a little fun.” you closed the door behind you praying nobody saw you enter. “This one is yours.” He said dropping a bottle of super glue into your hands “Sakazuki has a lot of stuff.” he shrugged starting his trick already.

“Everything...you want me to stick everything down?” you sighed, you were here now. Best make the most of it. You and Kizaru set to work sabotaging Sakazuki’s office. It took almost an hour but it was worth it. You snuck out of the office, trying not to laugh too loudly at this point. Thinking of how the short tempered fleet admiral would take Kizaru’s little joke. 

“Ah, that was fun.” Kizaru hummed discarding the evidence in a nearby bin.

“I glued down every single pen in the pot including the pot,” you announced, earning a shocked look from Kizaru which shortly followed him wheezing with laughter. 

“Ohh, that’s perfect,” 

“Also...all the drawers…” Kizaru patted you on the shoulder proudly,

“I’m giving you a promotion,” he announced nodding his head.

“You can’t do that-”

“Ohh, I’m fleet admiral..I can do as I please.” he hummed “Also all the drinks tonight are on me.” Kizaru added with a lazy smile,

“The drinks are free. It’s an open bar.” you reminded him.

“Then drink as much as you like. You have tomorrow off.” he announced ruffling your hair playfully “Now lets enjoy our treat now the trick is in place.” he said, reaching for a glass of wine himself. 

“How long is he away for?”

“Hmm, three days.” Kizaru said holding the door open for you, the room almost stopped when Kizaru walked into the room. Though when they realised it wasn’t actually Sakazuki there was a sigh of relief followed by a lot of murmuring.

_ “It’s Admiral Kizaru.” _

_ “Oh, he scared me a second..”  _

_ “Why is he dressed as the fleet admiral?” _

_ “It is halloween.” _

_ “That is pretty scary.” _

“I think you just shaved a few years off some people.” you teased, accepting a glass of wine of a waiter “you know I never get to spend Halloween here. It’s a nice change.” 

“Ohh, then lets us celebrate! Fleet Admiral’s orders” Kizaru grinned holding out his glass to toast “to sabotage.”

“I don’t think we should toast to that.” you laughed. Kizaru was certainly the light of a party. 

-

Three days dragged by. Upon Sakazuki’s return, you could see the excited glint in Kizaru’s eyes behind his sunglasses. The whole headquarters rumbled like a volcano had erupted. “Hmm. You know why don’t we take a trip?” Kizaru offered, seeing the glass of Sakazuki’s office shatter from the boiling magma within. 

“Good idea.”


	3. Lost before it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro & Costume Romance

Halloween with the Straw hats was always a big event. How could it not be. It was an excuse for Luffy to party. This year, everyone would draw straws for their costume. Everyone wrote down on the board what costume they wanted, it was colour coded and then you drew a straw to see what colour you actually got landed with. For the most part people were pleased with their choices. Except Zoro. Sanji had howled with laughter when Zoro drew a pink coloured straw which matched up with: a bunny outfit. 

Grumbling about it nonstop, Zoro was bestowed his outfit a few days later, which queued up even more whining. He hid it away until the day of the party trying to forget about it.

You entered your shared room on the afternoon of Halloween, to find Zoro holding up a pair of tights skeptically 

“How do these even work?” he asked, throwing them on the floor sitting down on your bed. You couldn’t help but laugh, he at least tried to get into the spirit of things.

“It’s like socks.” you started picking the tights up off the floor “you have to bunch them up, toes first and then carefully pull them up. You gave a quick demonstration before handing them back to Zoro “okay?” He frowned and nodded reluctantly, taking them back. You started getting your own outfit ready. You chuckled as you heard him mumbling to himself as he wrestled with the tights. You didn’t hear anything for a few moments as you carried on with your makeup “how's it going over there?” you asked.

“How do these stay up?” he questioned, you looked over your shoulder to see Zoro, tights successfully on and the heavy satin bunny suit leotard on, it was cut quite high up which accentuated his thick muscular thighs. Your jaw dropped, you could have sworn it literally hit the floor. Zoro kept lifting the curved strapless pointed cups which fell down the moment he moved his hands. 

“Will power,” you joked. Your lips pursed trying not to laugh as Zoro frowned concentrated deeply as if his willpower would indeed keep the top up. “I was joking, hang on I have some tape!” you rummaged around in your draw, finally tearing your eyes away from the enticing sight before you. “Here we go.” you moved from the vanity, crossing the room. Cutting a few strips of body tape you applied them to Zoro’s huge chest muscles and pressed the fabric to them “there we go all stuck.”

“This is stupid.” he huffed folding his arms stubbornly, “I’m not wearing those.” he added gesturing to the quite high, black high heeled shoes bought for this outfit 

“Sanji could-” the moment those words left your mouth, Zoro had wedged his feet into them. “Don’t forget your wrist cuffs and ears.” you smiled, helping him with the white shirt styled cuffs and sliding the bunny ear headband on for him. “You look cute~” you smiled. Not that cute was your first choice of words but it made him stubbornly pout even more. You changed into your outfit which was a masked swordsman, which made Zoro whine even more. “Can you walk?” you asked with an amused tone. He huffed and pushed himself up only to stumble instantly “I’ll help..you just need to make it onto the deck.” Zoro slung his arm over your shoulder and dipped to kiss you roughly. 

“you’re enjoying this too much.”

“But you look so good.” you grinned, patting his chest, the smile never falting from your lips. 

The minute Zoro got onto deck, Sanji had broken out into laughter. Zoro moved to fight with Sanji only to fall flat on his face butt in the air showing off the cute fluffy bunny tail attached to the back of the suit which made Sanji wheeze even more. That was it the shoes were off in seconds. You watched from a distance enjoying the view. 

“Enjoying your treat?” Nami asked with smirk,

“Very much.”

What Zoro didn’t know was that you and Nami had rigged it from the start. Had it cost you? A lot. But it was worth every coin. 


	4. This is unlawful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law, romance, party.

“Sit still,” you ordered tapping Law’s nose with the paint brush,

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” he asked, as you carried on painting his skin grey humming merrily as you went. 

“Because you agreed to go to Luffy’s party.” you reminded tilting his head up so you could paint under his chin. 

“And we could just -forget-” he offered frowning at the feeling of the body paint drying in his goatee, 

“Because that would work” you laughed, trading the paint brush for a plastic bolt and some spirit gum “If you didn’t turn up. Luffy would bring the party to you.” you saw Law stiffen at the sheer thought of that “I didn’t think you’d want that. Look we’ll go for like an hour, show our faces and come home.” you reasoned, sticking the bolt to his neck holding it in place as it dried. “Other side” you said, holding up the second bolt. “Don’t frown. It was this or you wear that cheap nasty sexy nurse outfit.” you said with a playful grin “I said lets be super heros but we both wanted to be the same one remember?” he huffed in response.

“Wait. Why am I the monster?” he asked, finally bringing the costume choice up.

“Because I want to be Frankenstein and you’re taller.” you explained “There we go, cutest monster ever.” you smiled kissing the top of his head, not wanting to run the makeup you spend a good hour on. “Now go put the rest of your costume on whilst I change.” you found Law half an hour later slouched in his favourite armchair, “Law.”

“Ready?” he asked, looking done with the evening already. He slowly got out the chair and walked over to you.

“I am, your hair needs to be-” you reached up to tousle his hair thoroughly “There we go!” you grinned admiring your work “Very fluffy. Let's go. Sooner we go the sooner we can leave.” Law nodded and practically marched to the door. His Halloween was going to consist of watching old horror movies. Which sounded wonderful but it was not to be, Luffy’s overbearing nature and constant pestering that successfully got Law to agree to attend his party. 

The night would not go in Law’s favour so easily.

“OH, TRAFFY!” Luffy exclaimed excitedly, spotting Law the minute he entered the room. He made a b-line straight for him and practically jumped on him “cool costume!” He grinned brightly, Luffy had dressed a pirate captain. “It’s a zombie right?”

“Frankenstien and his monster.” you corrected pushing up your comically large round glasses.

“Come on! You’re in time for the games!” Law looked to you pleadingly, 

You smiled and waved “have fun.” you joined Robin next to the buffet “you made the sensible choice too?” you asked. 

Robin chuckled. “Traffy will be exhausted by the end,”

“Oh I think he’s tired already.” you laughed, watching Zoro and Luffy sandwich Law from either side so he couldn’t escape. “I don’t think Law is getting away so easily.” 

“Luffy was very excited for Traffy to get here.”

“Maybe i’ll go ease his pain a little.” you chuckled shaking your head, as you headed into the loud party atmosphere. You should at least suffer together. 


	5. You’re Kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid, Romance and Night In

Halloween with the Kid Pirates was always a big event. Kid himself surprisingly enjoyed the costume aspect of things and put a lot of work into his costumes. It was nice to see him invested in something other than tinkering around in his workshop. Everyone generally kept their outfits a secret until Halloween, it was more fun that way. 

Since you shared a room, you were the first to see Kid’s costume. “Is that a harpoon?” you asked, noticing the long pointed hook end spear attached to his arm. 

“Yeah, some comic I read had this guy with a harpoon for a hand after it was cut off”

“Hm. That’s cool.” you hummed, once again his outfit was shirtless, down his good arm was gold armour with a scale design, which strapped across his chest, a green glove, matching green trousers and very spiky looking boots matching the armour style. 

“-is that my lipstick?” Kid asked, looking up from applying his harpoon with fake blood. 

“You have good colours.” you grinned “I used your nail varnish too.” you added, turning back to the mirror. You could feel Kid’s eyes on your back. He hadn’t quite noticed yet. The fact you were wearing black and yellow trousers with red fringe around the bottoms extremely similar to his, the gold bangles like he used to wear, the knife and pistol harness across a black vest. It wasn’t until you pulled on a striking red wig and swiped his goggles hanging over the mirror’s corner that the coin dropped. 

“Very funny,” he huffed, watching you tie a blue sash around your hips and swung one of his old coats over your shoulders which was clearly too big for you. 

“What? don’t I look good?” you asked folding your arms in a faux crossly sort of manner 

“Of course. That’s because I look good.” he retorted pushing himself off the bed walking over to a horde of belts hung up near the wardrobe the selected one with a big gold circle medallion for a buckle and held it out to you “If you’re going to be me do it properly.” he added with a pout “your hair clearly isn’t spiky enough.”

A loud crack of thunder echoed over the ship, which was closely followed by the sudden sound of pouring rain. You opened his cabin door “I guess we’re not going into town.” you sighed. Kid grumbled from behind you, 

“This sucks.”

“I suppose we could sit in the mess hall and tell spooky ghost stories. Killer and I made a ton of Halloween treats earlier.” you said tilting your head to look up at him “Not quite the party we hoped for but Heat said he had some pretty good scary stories he wanted to share.” Kid pouted, 

“I suppose.” he leaned down to kiss you but stopped frowning “take that wig off. I can’t kiss myself.”

“I thought Mr Vain wouldn’t have an issue with that” you teased running out into the rain pulling his coat over your head to save you from the rain.

“Hey! don’t get my coat wet!” he shouted, stepping out of his cabin to follow you across the deck. 

“It’s my coat now!

Sure the Halloween party night out was a bust but it was quite fun to be hunkered around the table in the dimly lit mess hall, treats flowing around, warm beverages and Heat’s surprisingly good scary stories. Killer’s costume had won the little contest you had had. Apparently he’d lost a dare to Wire and he got to pick the costume. Killer made a surprisingly good and quite busty princess, including a crown glued to his helmet. You were happy to see Kid laughing and having fun and that was better than any party.


	6. Parfait Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Daifuku-Romance-Costume

This was your first Halloween at the Cake Kingdom. If previous holidays were anything to go by then you knew exactly what to expect. Daifuku had been strangely very particular about the costumes. He had practically demanded that you leave it up to him, so you did. You didn’t see the costume until Halloween. 

“Did I miss something?” you asked as you appeared in your ‘costume’ “Are we getting married again?” you gestured to the extravagant dress in an ivory colour but it was decorated with cute fruit accents shaped like bats and pumpkins, the ribbons in a pale orange colour. Daifuku turned to you and a glow spread across his cheeks. You noticed his outfit was white and pale orange with a similar Halloween fruit theme to match your own. 

“We’re cake toppers.” he explained trying to tie his orange bat shaped bow tie, you chuckled crossing the room to him grabbing a stool so you stood a little taller,

“What kind of cake topper?” you asked the smile tugging at your lips as you helped tie the bow.

“‘Wedding cake.” he mumbled looking away from you,

“I thought it was Halloween?” you asked rhetorically pulling the bow tight “there we go.” you said patting his chest proudly.

“I just wanted to see you in a wedding dress again.” He admitted turning his gaze back to you “I wanted to relive that day you made me the happiest man ever..I tried to keep it halloween themed.” he added softly. You couldn’t help but chuckle, he didn’t speak this gently to anyone else. Reaching to touch his face, you stood on your tiptoes to kiss him softly. 

“You look very handsome” you said “I feel like a meringue in this dress,” 

“It’s a parfait,” he corrected, “you haven’t put your headdress on yet.” he added a glint of excitement in his eyes. He turned away quickly and rummaged around for something, leaving you standing on the stool. “Here we are.” The headdress was very elebarotate and looked heavy. It looked like actual soft serve ice cream and was lavishly decorated in the same halloween fruit theme as the dress but more intense. He carefully placed it upon your head, stepping back to admire you. “Beautiful.” he said simply but the smile on his lips added a warmer more heartfelt feel to it. “We should go.” He headed towards the door. You coughed quietly earning his attention.

“I could use a little help down from the stool” he was at your side in seconds, he didn’t offer you a hand but simply picked you up in his huge arms. “Oh-” your hands moved to the headdress, which had fallen forward over your eyes from the sudden upwards movement. He set you down carefully. Offering you his hand this time. 

“My princess,” he said with a bow.

“I may require help with the stairs..I can’t see my feet and if we remember what happened last time. I would like not to fall down the stairs in front of your entire family.” you chuckled, wishing that memory had been erased from your mind. 

“If need be I shall carry you everywhere.” he stated as you hooked your arm on his. Daifuku was a tall and intimidating man but he never failed to make you feel like a princess. He was a soft little mochi at heart.


	7. Discover me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X Drake+party, romance

You chuckled to yourself as you looked in the mirror, you were most pleased with this outfit choice. It was your trick to your lovely marine. His first time back at the headquarters since his intense undercover work. You had an actual outfit sorted out but you had this in your mind the minute he mentioned the Halloween Party. 

“Are you almost done in there?” you called through the bathroom door “I’m ready.” The shower was turned off and you hurried to stand in the middle of your bedroom as the door was open,the warm air rolling out dramatically as Drake exited the bathroom, a towel around his waist and one over his head drying his hair.

“Where’s the rush? The party isn’t for another hour-” his words trailed off as he looked up from under the towel, his mouth hung open and his brow knitted together. At first you thought he was angry but then you noticed the smile tugging at his lips. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed “what are you wearing? I feel like I don’t need to ask.”

“I’m you.” you stated proudly, trying to salute. The outfit you had chosen was an inflatable t-rex costume, with his chest tattoo and face mask painted on, his hat balanced on top and a boa tapped around the neck area. 

“I thought as much- please-”

“It's a joke,” you laughed, swatting at his bare chest with one of the tiny t-rex arms. “I wanted to see your response.” Drake shook his head and chuckled 

“It would make dancing quite difficult.” he added taking hold of your hand trying to dip you. Once safely out of the dinosaur costume you got changed into your actual outfit. Drake as a vampire, you as his vampire bride which was fun with the big dress. 

He nervously looked at the building “it’s been so long-” you rested your hand on his arm and offered him a warm smile.

“It’ll be fine. If it’s not I’ll go get the t-rex costume-” That made Drake’s shoulders shudder with his low laugh 

“Please don't.” he said, holding out his hand for you to take “shall we?” 

“Gladly.” you nodded accepting his hand as you both walked into the extremely large room which had been specially decorated for the event. You noticed a man walking past dressed as a large pumpkin, “I can’t come as Dino-you but he gets to be a pumpkin? That’s unfair.” you mumbled nuding him playfully. “But I don’t dislike being your bride…” you said leaning to kiss his cheek watching his ears and cheeks burn crimson “for a vampire you’ve got a lot of colour in your face.” you teased. 

He turned and dipped you dramatically in the middle of the room “this was much easier than in the dinosaur suit.” he said stealing a quick kiss before letting you up, his face suddenly went even more red when he realised everyone had stopped to watch the romantic display. 

“Should I get the dinosaur costume?” you asked, trying to hide your own flustered cheeks. Drake sighed deeply trying to hide behind his hat. He wouldn’t live this down for a while. 


End file.
